The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and systems for selecting a package.
Designing a new package is a time-consuming process requiring in-depth knowledge of packaging material structural properties and structural design software (i.e., computer aided design software). Groups, such as the European Carton Manufacturing Association (ECMA), the European Federation of Corrugated Board Manufacturers (FEFCO), the European Solid Board Organization (ASSCO) and the Paperboard Packaging Council (PPC), have developed standards and guidelines to assist designers and manufacturers in defining structural models. The ECMA created the Code of Folding Carton Styles. The Code of Folding Carton Styles provides a reference model standard for paper cartons. FEFCO and the ASSCO created an international shipping package code (the FEFCO Code) which defines international designs, styles and delivery forms of cartons made from cardboard, millboard and corrugated board. Additionally, the PPC offers a handbook entitled “Ideas and Innovation” that outlines various paperboard packaging styles and provides design details for graphic and structural designers and planners.
While current software incorporates these and other standards, the process can be costly because creating a structural model requires an individual with sufficient domain knowledge to select and complete a design. For example, an individual must have sufficient knowledge in order to select a design that best suits a customer's particular needs, design components that are needed for a particular package model, determine types of material or substrates that should be used for a particular package model, and determine how components of a package model interrelate.